Downtime
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: After complaining about her job to Arcee, Strongarm is invited out for the night. The group heads to a club and end up meeting a group of mechs who want to dance, among other things...


EHSparkwoman: Would anybody like to do the disclaimer?

Arcee: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it.

EHSparkwoman: Because if I did, there would be a lot more references to Transformers Prime in the first season of RID 2015, and yous would be in it!

Knock Out: Alright!

 **AN: Not sure what spawned this one… but I never am, am I? Set during the time between Predacons Rising and Prime the Sequel (RID 2015) episode 1. There are various places opening up, but there isn't an established council… Decepticons are NOT all wanted prisoners on the Alchemor, though there will be appearances by a few of them… I'd better not say anymore, or I'll spoil it! Text like** :: this :: **is com speech. Some Cybertronian time units you might need:** **nanoklik** **= 1 second,** **klik** **= 1.2 minutes.**

It had been another long day at work for Strongarm. Apparently, the work of an officer mostly involved bringing rations and writing up reports for her superiors. She hoped maybe she'd get to do a field assignment someday… _Maybe, if my superiors would give me a chance; I'd be able to do something productive, instead of acting like a secretary in one of those stupid towers in Iacon!_ Strongarm wasn't in the best of moods. Maybe a call to one of her friends, and someone she aspired to be like someday, would fix that. She cycled through the names before contacting the friend in question.

:: Yes? :: They answered.

:: How's your day been Arcee? Hopefully better than mine. :: Strongarm asked.

:: Sitting in on meetings between Ultra Magnus and Megatron isn't exactly the most interesting of things… :: She told her sceptically.

:: What do they usually discuss? ::

:: I can't give specifics, but mostly where to divert resources to and where should be fixed up next. ::

:: Sounds… thrilling. :: Strongarm told her sarcastically.

:: Good thing I don't have to suffer through them alone then. :: Arcee told her.

:: I'm supposed to be a police officer, but I'm more like an errand femme! All they seem to ask me to do is fetch them energon, or type up reports for them. I want to do field work! I want to get out there and catch the crooks! :: Strongarm whined.

:: Sounds like you've been having a rough time of it. You feel like going out? ::

:: I can't. I've got reports to do for one of the superiors… ::

:: So? Leave them. Sounds like they just gave them to you so they didn't have to do them themselves! You gotta teach them that they can't push you around like that! :: Strongarm seemed to take Arcee's suggestion in.

:: What do you have in mind? ::

:: Well… One of Moonracer's friends told her about a new club that recently opened near Kaon. She was wondering if we'd like to go along, and I may as well invite you too; sounds like you need some downtime. :: Arcee hoped Strongarm would agree.

:: Alright… Maybe those bossy superiors can do their own reports for a change! ::

:: Good! Moonracer said to meet her here… :: Arcee sent Strongarm the coordinates. _That's right outside Iacon; it won't take me long to get there!_ Strongarm thought.

:: See you there! :: Arcee sounded excited. Strongarm then became nervous. _What if the other femmes don't want me there? What if I get recognised… that's stupid; I'm stuck in the station all day! Oh, if I sit here worrying What if? I won't go._ Strongarm decided she'd done enough worrying and headed out.

XxX

"Remind me, is this supposed to be a femmes' night out Moonracer?" Chromia asked.

"Yes."

"Explain him then." Chromia pointed an accusing finger at a certain red mech who was walking towards the club with them.

"I was invited. By Moonracer no less." The mech told her.

"Yeah. It's a femmes' night out; so we'll bring the ex-Decepticon 'femme' with us." Moonracer joked. He growled in response.

"I'm not a femme! And I can prove it; if you'd like me to." He told her suggestively.

"Explain your attraction to mechs then." Chromia told him, with a smirk.

"I like both. Femmes are quite a rare thing anyways…" He told her.

"Arcee… I'm still really not sure about this…" Strongarm nervously whispered to her friend.

"Don't worry; just stick with us. You'll be fine." Arcee reassured her.

"Unless Knock Out gets drunk!" Firestar told her.

"He gets very affectionate. Must have tried to kiss all of us at least once…" Moonracer told her, remembering that instance.

"Can we _not_ bring that up again?" He told them off.

"What's the place like anyway?" Chromia asked; trying not to tease Knock Out any more.

"I wouldn't know; I heard about it from Powerglide. But he only had good things to say."

"It's a club in Kaon. Of course he only said good things about it!" Firestar seemed to know more than she was letting on.

"Do clubs usually only serve… high grade?" Strongarm asked nervously; she was younger than the others.

"Don't tell me you intend to go on a night out and _not_ drink high grade."

"Knock Out, lay off her. She's younger than us."

"Is she now? Are you in for a shock then!" He told Strongarm. She became nervous after being told that.

"You can get normal energon in some clubs; I think Swerve does serve normal energon. He tries to cater to as many customers as he can." Arcee attempted to reassure her.

"Have you ever been with a mech?" Strongarm's face went bright blue when asked that. Arcee glared at Knock Out for asking a question like that.

"I think that answers that question. A little word of warning then. Some mechs in places like this one can get a little… grabby, shall we say? So don't be too surprised if you feel hands on you in rather certain areas." Strongarm had a pretty good idea what he was getting at and suddenly decided that she really wasn't sure about this.

"I'm pretty sure Swerve doesn't take kindly to patrons feeling up his customers, Knocks." Arcee told him. This seemed to reassure Strongarm a bit.

"Something else mechs like to do, if they think you're pretty or cute or… well you get the idea, is buy drinks for you." Firestar told her.

"Or, if you are Knock Out; you can get femmes _or_ mechs to buy drinks for you." Chromia hoped this would annoy him; but he ignored it.

"Right. You lot coming in here?" A tall gold and brown dino-bot asked. He was stood at the door; apparently to keep out mechs and femmes who were already drunk.

"Yeah." Moonracer told the mech. He obligingly moved out of the way; he could tell over-charged mechs and femmes when he saw them; and this lot weren't it.

"Which of you femmes is his?" The mech asked.

"None of us." Firestar giggled when the bouncer gave a knowing smirk.

"He's one of those is he?" All of them femmes but Strongarm giggled; she had no clue what he was getting at.

"I thought your job was to 'guard' the door; not to make assumptions about Swerve's patrons. What's your name; so I can tell Swerve that you're prying?!"

"Scowl." Scowl muttered something that sounded like 'Definitely one of those!' as well.

"Knocks, let him off. He didn't mean any harm. He's just curious." Firestar got Knock Out to calm down a bit.

"How'd you find out about this place anyway?" Moonracer asked as they walked in the door.

"A friend told me; one who's been here a few times and apparently got lucky with a femme who looks a little like Airachnid, but is purple…" Strongarm stopped paying attention to them when he mentioned a femme. She took a look around the club. She could hear loud music playing and see a lot of Cybertronians, she wasn't sure if there were any femmes in here, dancing about. She could see an area with some tables and chairs set out over to the right. She figured that was where people could sit and drink whatever they had ordered without it getting spilt by someone dancing. While she was looking around, she felt something run up the back of her leg. She grabbed a hold of it with one hand and spun to face whoever it was before raising a fist at them.

"Whoa. Didn't mean to startle you." She saw it was a bluey-grey coloured mech with a couple of unusual features. One being the ears sticking up on his head, the other being the fact he was holding both of his hands up in surrender; yet she had a hold of something. She looked down and saw a… _tail_ in her hand. She let it go in shock.

"This thing has a mind of its own sometimes!" He let his tail fall back behind him. The others just happened to glance back while she had hold of his tail; and decided to stay quiet while she dealt with this mech.

"How about I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"This isn't you trying anything, is it?" She asked nervously.

"This is me apologising to you, my dear." Her cheeks went a little pale blue. Strongarm didn't trust her voice and nodded to him.

"Anything in particular?"

"Normal energon would be fine." He seemed shocked; but went over to the bar to ask for it.

"Who's your friend?" Chromia asked with a smirk.

"What?" Strongarm nervously asked.

"The mech you were just speaking to." Moonracer clarified.

"Uh…" She looked down at her feet; she didn't think to ask the mech's name!

"Here…" The mech with the ears and tail had returned.

"I think he wants to know your name." Knock Out suggested.

"Um… I'm Strongarm." She nervously told him.

"Well then, here you go Strongarm." He handed her the energon cube.

"You drink some first." Arcee told him.

"Any reason for this?" He asked.

"In case you spiked it." Firestar smirked; she knew that could happen. The mech lowered his head and lapped a little from the cube; a bit like a turbo fox would. They tried not to snigger; it was kind of funny!

"What do they call you, turbo fox?" Chromia smirked at him; it was unusual for a mech to drink from a cube like that.

"I'm Steeljaw. And if you'd like to dance Strongarm; I'd be more than happy to join you." He told them, before walking off over towards, what they assumed to be his friends; a blue coloured mech with a large pair of… somethings sticking out of his head, a large purple mech that stood on all fours and a red and purple mech with strong looking claws.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Moonracer asked Strongarm. Her face turned a little pale blue.

"You can't be immune to mech charm can you?" Knock Out asked her, with a smirk.

"She's just immune to _your_ charms Knock Out." Chromia laughed at his reaction.

"Strongarm, do you know who that is?" Arcee hoped that her asking about something else would take her mind off the others' teasing. She pointed to a silver coloured… femme, it had to be a femme with that body shape, with large wings. Said femme was dancing around, gyrating her hips; surrounded by quite a few mechs.

"No." Strongarm answered nervously.

"If I said Megatron's Second in Command, would that help you?"

"But Starscream is bigger than that, and a mech." Strongarm regretted saying that when Arcee gave her a shocked look.

"You think that's a femme?"

"It… isn't a femme?" Strongarm looked confused.

"Don't worry; I doubt that you're the only one that thinks he looks like a femme." Arcee whispered before walking over in said mech's direction.

"You wanna dance, Screamer?" She asked.

"I was already doing that, without some Autobot calling me names." Strongarm tried not to smirk; his wings were twitching, probably because he was annoyed with Arcee.

"Yes, but I reckon you wouldn't mind having a femme against you." She smirked at him. He paused for a moment, thinking about how best to answer. He smirked back.

"Who told you?"

"Told me what?" She looked confusedly at him. She could now see a very slight pale blue tint to his cheeks; indicating he'd been drinking.

"About Filch." He told her, cryptically.

"Is that the purple femme's name?"

"I should have known Knock Out couldn't keep his trap shut." He muttered.

"I can keep silent about secrets; if I'm given… appropriate persuasion." Knock Out and the other femmes; Strongarm included, she didn't want to be left by herself, had come over to see what the fuss was about.

"What sort of persuasion would that be?" Chromia smirked.

"Credits. Get your mind out of the smelter for once!" He answered her.

"Who's this?" He pointed at Strongarm, before walking over towards her. Strongarm nervously stepped back.

"That's Strongarm; and she's a bit younger than us so, you know. No Seeker shenanigans!" Knock Out nudged Starscream's side. The others laughed at his outraged squawk.

"Seeker shenanigans?" She asked. She could tell by Knock Out and Chromia both smirking at her that she shouldn't have asked.

"When he gets drunk; he gets very… touchy-feely. It got us in trouble more than a few times in the past!" Knock Out told her; sniggering at the memories.

"He also likes cuddles." Chromia nudged his side. Starscream flushed pale blue.

"Unlike a certain someone else who tries to kiss everyone." Firestar laughed. Knock Out growled at her.

"What are you like when you're drunk?" Starscream asked Strongarm.

"I don't know… I've never been drunk…" She told him. He gave her a shocked look.

"Never? What would… No, what do _you_ think that I should get her?" He asked the other femmes.

"Something light; not too strong, and while you are at it, can you get the rest of us drinks too?" Moonracer added as an afterthought.

"Right then… I'll go get all of us some drinks." Starscream whined; that was seven Cybertronians he had to buy drinks for, and he was getting low on credits…

XxX

Strongarm watched him walk off towards the bar. She couldn't help noticing that there was a certain mech missing from the group of four that she knew should be… She felt something running over the backs of her legs again. This time, she just spun around with one of her fists in the air.

"I said it has a mind of its own!" Steeljaw held up both of his hands again.

"I thought you had important business over there." Chromia pointed; hoping he'd get the message and scat.

"Well… I have important business over here now. Concerning a certain femme and whether she'd like to dance." Steeljaw gently rubbed his tail against Strongarm; hoping not to get a reaction this time. Strongarm growled and grabbed his tail.

"It has a mind of its own, huh?" She told him pulling on the appendage now in her hands.

"Yes, it does! I swear I'm not trying anything!" Strongarm tugged his tail a little when he told her that and he yelped in response.

"Please, I'm not trying anything! That hurts!" Strongarm didn't like the thought of hurting him and so let his tail go. He muttered something that sounded like 'Thank Primus'.

"Now then, would you like to dance with me, my dear?" He asked her. Strongarm looked a little flustered.

"I don't think so." Chromia attempted to make him shove off by standing between him and Strongarm.

"If I say yes, you won't try anything?" She asked nervously.

"Unless you'd like me to." He told her, in a way he hoped was reassuring.

"Hey, who are we going to dance with while you dance with this wolf-con?" Moonracer stood with her hands on her hips. While she was asking Strongarm that; he'd began muttering into his com-link.

:: I think I might have found us some femmes! ::

:: Yous sure? :: The mech he was speaking to answered.

:: Yes, I'm sure. Are you going to sit over there or are you going to join me and dance with them? ::

:: Yous made your point. We'll join yous. :: The blue mech and the red and purple mech began to walk over to join the group.

"How about them?" Steeljaw pointed to two of the mechs they'd seen him sitting with earlier. Chromia decided already who she was going to dance with.

"And who am… Arcee, feel like dancing?" Knock Out was just going to offer an awkward question; but decided instead that he'd just solve the problem.

"Right, this one's for you." Starscream handed Strongarm the drink he'd got for her; it was more watered down, and not as strong as the others.

"And you can help yourselves… Who's this?" He asked when he saw the bluey-grey wolf like bot.

"That's Steeljaw; he's Strongarm's _friend_." Chromia sniggered when Strongarm's face went a little pale blue. Strongarm decided it might be better to ignore Chromia for now and took a small sip of her drink. _That tastes kinda funny…_ It made her head feel a little funny too.

"Yous said we might be able to get ourselves some femmes…" Moonracer glared at the blue mech with the weird appendages sticking out of his head.

"What did you tell them?!" Chromia shouted at Steeljaw.

"I told them that they might be able to _dance with_ some femmes." Steeljaw glared at both of them; hoping that they'd keep their traps shut.

"Oh, yeah. You femmes want to dance?" The red and purple mech held out one of his claws.

"I'd like to know your name first." Moonracer giggled; this mech was cute.

"Oh… I'm Clampdown. And that's Thunderhoof."

"Who is perfectly capable of introducing himself." Thunderhoof glared at Clampdown.

"Can we not dance with him?" Firestar pointed at the big purple mech on all fours.

"Underbite doesn't dance." Steeljaw told them.

"The one time he tried to; he got kicked out of the club for making a disturbance." Clampdown sniggered; the disturbance was him bumping into other mechs because he was so clumsy! While this was going on Chromia felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"You want to dance, pretty femme?" A red and white mech with long claws asked her.

"Get lost Ped." Steeljaw saw him and glared.

"Yeah, we saw 'em first!" Clampdown slid his claws around Moonracer's waist.

"Hey! I'm allowed to dance with femmes as much as you are!"

"Yous wanna get outta here, before yous find yourself getting _physically_ thrown outta here, capisce?" Thunderhoof growled at him. Chromia decided she liked this blue mech more by the minute; he was good at shifting annoyances too.

"Maybe we should let her decide."

"You really think that I'd choose you over _him_ short-stuff?" Chromia sniggered and cuddled into Thunderhoof's side. Ped seemed to get the message and scuttled off.

"That's right, get lost you lousy bot-worm!" Ped growled as he walked away; he absolutely hated it when mechs called him that!

"Did you have to be so nasty?" Strongarm asked.

"No. But he gets on our nerves by trying to steal any femme we seem to take an interest in." Steeljaw sniggered.

"Since there are appear to be five mechs and five femmes, which of you femmes going to be dancing with me?" Starscream hoped it was Strongarm; he wouldn't have minded getting closer to her!

"I am." Firestar covered his optics, so he had to try and guess which femme it was.

"Dare you to rub your body up his front." Strongarm blushed at the suggestion.

"Chromia! I heard that!" Starscream growled.

"I heard about the last time there was a group femmes in here from Fracture; he said it got very interesting."

"Who's Fracture?" Arcee asked; sure she'd heard that name somewhere before.

"That mech over there. He's a bounty hunter." They looked in the direction Clampdown pointed with one of his claws. They saw a purple mech with a lot of spikes on his armour, an orange coloured mech who looked a bit like an Earth samurai and a mostly green mech with… was that a hook for a hand?

"Fracture's the purple one. Don't ask me what they talk about. Weapons, targets, I dunno." Clampdown shrugged.

"I believe you were about to tell us what was so interesting about the last time a group of femmes came in here." Knock Out suddenly found himself interested in this conversation; must have been his 'gossip instinct' kicking in, Strongarm thought.

"Last time a group of femmes came in here; each one of them left with a mech on their arm. They must have come in here looking for a mech to take home! Fracture said he was with this dark blue femme with bright orange flame markings on her chassis." Clampdown told them. They had a vague idea who that was, except Knock Out; who knew exactly who it was.

"So, yous come in here for a mech to take home?" Thunderhoof asked hopefully.

"Depends how good you are." Chromia told him suggestively.

"You still haven't told me which of you will be…" Starscream glanced around and saw only one femme not stood beside one of the other mechs.

"That would be me, Screamer." Firestar said, from behind him. He shrieked; he had no idea she was behind him.

"That's what they call you?" Clampdown asked, surprised by this somehow.

"Can't say it doesn't suit him!" Steeljaw laughed.

"That would be Starscream to you." He grumbled; some of the others were laughing at him too.

"Are yous plannin' on standin' 'round here all night?" Chromia answered that question by lightly tugging Thunderhoof's arm, leading him towards the middle of the dance floor.

"I do think she's got the right idea…" Knock Out began to follow them.

"You just want a femme cuddling you." Arcee mocked him.

"Correction, I just want _you_ cuddling me." He then turned back around and walked off to find a space.

"Cuddling? Does this dancing involve cuddling with…" Strongarm asked nervously.

"Not as such. It can however involve us holding hands, sort of." Steeljaw interrupted her and held out one of his hands to her. She nervously took it and followed him towards where the others were.

XxX

Strongarm looked at how some of the others were dancing together and became nervous again.

"Is that how… we're supposed to dance?" She pointed at Chromia, who was rubbing her body against her partner's. _Yes it is._ Steeljaw thought to himself; he knew she'd run if he said that out loud!

"No… Remember how I said we'd be holding hands…" He then moved to take hold of her other hand.

"Just copy what I do…" He told her, before stepping slowly to the left. Strongarm copied; letting him lead her in a slow-dance.

"He can't be serious." Clampdown glanced at the two of them.

"Does he have a problem with this sort of dancing?" Chromia asked, rubbing her body against Thunderhoof's again.

"Nah, Steeljaw's just being a gentle-mech; 'specially since she is really nervous." Thunderhoof told her.

"I think the word you might be looking for is prude!" Starscream said; way too loudly. Strongarm knew her cheeks would have gone blue. _I'm not a prude! I'm just… new to all this stuff._ She attempted to reassure herself.

"Are you alright?" Steeljaw asked her, apparently oblivious to what had been said about both him and his dance partner. _No. I'm not. That femme-like mech is teasing me! Well… I'll show him!_ Strongarm had a mischievous thought.

"Did you hear what… Starscream said?" She asked. When Steeljaw nodded, she continued.

"I'd like to prove him wrong."

"How do you intend to…?" Steeljaw didn't get to finish asking that question; Strongarm had leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. _Oh, like that…_ He thought, before kissing back. When she leant her head back, she quickly glanced over to where she'd heard that rude comment. She seemed pleased when she saw Starscream with his jaw hanging open in shock.

"So, I am a prude am I?" She asked him. Starscream didn't answer her and instead scratched the back of his head; his face turning pale blue.

"Obviously not." She answered for him, before turning back to her partner.

"Now then, do we dance like Chromia and Thunderhoof are?" She asked Steeljaw.

"Only if you want to, my dear." Steeljaw silently hoped she'd agree to this, though! He wasn't to know that Strongarm was really nervous about doing this. _I don't know how Chromia can be like… that with a mech she's only just met! Is that what high grade does to you? Make you lose your inhibitions…_ Strongarm nervously moved beside Steeljaw, before running her hands up his frame.

"You really aren't sure about this, are you?" He could tell that she was nervous. Strongarm shook her head and he smiled knowingly.

"If it is any consolation… You don't need to prove yourself. Who cares what that Screamer thinks?" Steeljaw pointed in Starscream's direction and Strongarm giggled at the use of that particular nickname.

"If _you_ want to rub your body against mine, do it. If not, it doesn't make you a prude." Steeljaw reassured her. She then looked around the others and saw that Chromia was the only one doing that. The rest of them were just dancing around.

"In that case… let's go join in." She pointed to the rest of the group. Steeljaw held out his hand, and she took it, before they walked over to join the rest of them.

"Hey Strongarm, I was wondering when you'd come and join us." Arcee looked at Firestar, who then proceeded to nudge Starscream forward.

"I believe that Starscream has something he wishes to tell you." Firestar elbowed him in the midsection.

"Uh… I'm… sorry for calling you a prude. Is there…" Starscream trailed off.

"Go on. Say it." Firestar elbowed his midsection again.

"Fine!" He growled at her, before continuing.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…" Strongarm looked nervously at him.

:: Make him do something humiliating! :: Arcee suggested.

:: I don't want… ::

:: Trust me, Starscream pushes too far sometimes. If you make a fool out of him, he won't do it again in a hurry. :: Arcee tried to get it across to Strongarm. Strongarm then began to think about how best to humiliate him. Then she remembered something she had to carry, for interrogating crooks.

"I think you should answer one question from each of us, to make it up to me." Strongarm turned her back to him for a few nanokliks, so she could get something from subspace.

"Ask away then." _I do not intend to answer any question I don't like with the truth; but they won't know that._ He thought.

XxX

"Shall I give you an easy one?" Arcee asked rhetorically, before asking him her question.

"Have you ever fragged an Autobot?"

"No." He answered straightaway.

"How many femmes have you fragged and if you know we'll know them, name them?" Knock Out smirked at Starscream; knowing he wouldn't like this question.

"Grr… You know about Filch. She's the only femme I've fragged." Starscream told them. He then heard a cheeping sound.

"What is that?" He asked nervously; hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"A lie detector." Strongarm told him. The others seemed surprised that she had one.

"Which you evidently just set off." Knock Out smirked again.

"Fine! Two, but you wouldn't know the second one." Cheeping greeted this answer as well.

"I think we do know her." Firestar giggled; Starscream's face had gone bright blue when he was caught out lying again. Starscream mumbled something.

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" Knock Out mimicked how Starscream had said that some time ago.

"Alright! The second femme is… Airachnid." He almost sounded ashamed of this fact. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I thought you two hated each other!" Moonracer sounded shocked.

"That's obviously what they both wanted us to think, while they were trading paint and other fluids!" Firestar smirked at Starscream. He glared back.

"What's this about Screamer trading paint with someone?" Chromia and her partner had heard the commotion and decided to see what had got Starscream's turbines in a twist.

"I'll tell you in a few nanokliks." Knock Out smirked.

"Am I allowed to ask him something?"

"Go ahead." Strongarm couldn't remember the red and purple mech's name.

"Why do they call you Screamer?" Clampdown asked.

"Because… I get spooked really easily." Cheeping noises greeted this answer. Starscream's face went the bright blue it had been about a klik ago.

"What's the _real_ reason?" Steeljaw asked; having a vague idea what it might be.

"Grr… Because… I scream like a femme when I overload." Starscream looked like he was trying to will the ground to swallow him up, more so when the rest of the group began to laugh at him.

"Are you still a virgin, in…?" Chromia started to ask.

"Of course not, I've just told you about that!" Starscream pointed out; hoping that they wouldn't keep asking him about this.

"You didn't let me finish, and I'll reword it since it wasn't clear enough!" She paused before continuing with the question.

"Have you ever interfaced with, or been interfaced by a mech?"

"Trust you to ask that!" Knock Out shrugged; he probably should have thought of this one himself!

"Of course not! What kind of mech do you take me for?" Starscream spluttered. Some of them were more disappointed than others when there wasn't any cheeping following this statement.

"I heard rumours about you and Megatron…" Chromia clarified.

"Vehicons have claimed that you didn't just get roughed up by punches when you got punished by Megatron." Knock Out told Starscream.

"What?! The drones think that he'd… how dishonourable did they think he was?" His reaction made them laugh again.

"Did you ever have any sexual fantasies about any of the Autobot or Decepticon higher ups, and if so who?" Moonracer asked; hoping he'd lie again!

"Only Airachnid; but you'd expect that." Starscream's answer was greeted with cheeping and his face turned pale blue again.

"Who else?" Moonracer asked trying to hold in giggles; if he's lying about it, it must be embarrassing!

"I really hate that machine." He grumbled before answering the question.

"I don't remember what caused it but… I do remember that one of my fantasies involved…" Starscream then quietly said the name of the Transformer.

"No mumbling!"

"Yeah, yous better speak up." Thunderhoof sided with Chromia.

"Alright! It was… Elita One." His answer received a stunned silence and a few dropped jaws.

"Really? You wanted Prime's femme?" Knock Out hoped that he'd try to deny it.

"I said I didn't know what caused it!" Starscream attempted to wave off the inevitable questions.

"Airachnid was that spider femme, wasn't she?" Thunderhoof asked, receiving a nod from Chromia.

"She ever tie yous up her in her webbing before yous fragged?" He then asked. Starscream's cheeks turning pale blue again gave them an idea what the answer was going to be.

"She… might have done that once…" He told them, before attempting to change the topic.

"Haven't you all tortured me enough?"

"Strongarm told you to answer one question from each of us, and there are still three of us that haven't asked you a question." Firestar told him, before proceeding to ask her own.

"When you've been drunk, have you ever touched or cuddled or… you get the idea, someone you'd never do anything with normally and if so name them!"

"No! Of… course I haven't." His response was answered with cheeping.

"Actually, I think I know who it was." Knock Out sniggered.

"Grr… I really hate that machine…" Starscream paused, before answering the question.

"I definitely remember cuddling him once." Starscream pointed at Knock Out.

"And I can remember an incident involving Megatron." Knock Out decided to tell them. Everyone became more interested when Starscream's face went pale blue.

"Do tell." Chromia mimed 'go on' with her hands.

"You know what I'm like when I'm drunk? Megatron… is very similar; he tries to kiss other Cybertronians. I'm sure you can work out what happened!"

"You mean…" Firestar grinned when she worked it out.

"No. Way." Moonracer's comment set most of them of laughing.

"Please, Strongarm! I don't want to play this game anymore!" Starscream looked pleadingly at her.

"You said you'd answer one question from each of us. Does this mean that you lied when you said that?" Strongarm asked.

"No. But I'm beginning to dislike the questions that are being asked!" He answered her, still looking at her pleadingly; hoping that she'd change her mind. Strongarm thought for a moment and then turned to Steeljaw.

"Do you know what you are going to ask?"

"Actually, yes." He answered her.

"Ask away." Starscream couldn't believe it; she'd ignored him.

"Got any kinks?" Steeljaw turned to him and asked.

"Yes, don't we all?" He answered. Steeljaw paused for a few nanokliks and then spoke.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Yes you are. You agreed." Strongarm told him. She was answered with a grumble.

"Fine. Dominance…" He also mumbled something else.

"Yous has been told before not to mumble." Thunderhoof glared at him.

"And… being tied up."

"Is Airachnid the reason for that?" Knock Out asked; having a good idea what the answer would be.

"Naturally." Starscream answered.

"What's a kink?" Strongarm whispered to Arcee; not wanting to ask this out loud.

"Something that really revs you up."

"Like… doing a job right?" Strongarm asked.

"Not… exactly. It's to do with… interfacing." Strongarm's face went a little pale blue when she was told this.

"And what would you like me to answer?" Starscream turned to her.

"I… think I read something about Seekers being… sensitive to touch. Is that true and where are you sensitive?" Starscream let out a little sigh of relief at that question; finally a nice question!

"Yes, Seekers are sensitive to touch; particularly our wings, cockpits and, obviously, equipment." He told her, apparently not caring who heard.

"Now that those questions are out of the way… how about we get back to what we came here to do?" Starscream hoped that they would catch on. When he was answered with silence he quickly filled them in.

"Dance!" As if the DJ heard him, an upbeat song began to play. They seemed to get the idea and began to dance around. Strongarm noticed that none of them were dancing with any specific partner and so she began to dance too; like she'd done a few times before, back at her apartment. While she was dancing she also listened to the lyrics of this song.

 _ **I know what you think.**_

 _ **The girl is business, so I'll offer her a drink.**_

 _ **Looking mighty proud.**_

 _ **See you leave your table, pushing through the crowd.**_

 _ **I'm really glad you came.**_

 _ **You know the rules, you know the game.**_

 _ **Master of the scene.**_

She couldn't help thinking that what the lyrics were saying sounded like what had happened to her.

"This song is… interesting." She said.

"It's from Earth." Arcee told her.

"Right." She answered. _I think I'll have a word with Steeljaw…_ She went over to where he was.

"I wish I knew who that DJ was, because they seem to know exactly what song to play." She told him.

"I can't say I… oh. You mean how the lyrics seem to conveniently fit what happened to you. Some-bot has eyes everywhere." Steeljaw shrugged it off.

"Why me?" She asked quietly; hoping he didn't hear.

"Why you? Because, don't tell the other two I said this, I think you are cute." Steeljaw told her. Strongarm felt her face go bright blue. _He… thinks I'm attractive?_

"Yes. Don't say it too loudly though." She covered her mouth; she must have said that out loud!

"Why do you care what the other two think?"

"They… believe that I… don't get urges for femme-company the same way they do." Steeljaw's ears were flat against his head, as if he was ashamed of this.

"You already kissed me…"

"I'm sure that was the other way around." Steeljaw smirked when she blushed.

"Didn't see you pull back." She just about managed to say, before covering her mouth. _I can't believe I just said that!_

"I'm not going to pull back from something that…" He then lowered his voice.

"I'm enjoying." Strongarm was sure her face would have turned bright blue again. _Does this mean…? No! I can't be thinking like that!_ Strongarm answered before she could stop herself.

"Does that mean you'd do it again?" His face went a little pale blue at that question, before he smirked.

"Alright then. If you insist…" Steeljaw then leaned towards Strongarm, in what he hoped was an inviting way. Strongarm became worried. _Scrap! Maybe I should…_ She didn't have time to finish worrying as she felt his lips against hers. She felt something slide against her mouth and, upon realising what it was, allowed it access. _Am I supposed to do that too?_ She wondered before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She could have sworn she heard a low growl or purr in reaction.

"Just a friend, is he?" Both Strongarm and Steeljaw pulled back when they heard someone speak.

"Uh… I don't what was in that stuff you gave me earlier, but it's making me act weird…" Strongarm tried to brush off what she'd just been seen doing.

"I doubt there was anything unusual in what you drank, was there Starscream?" Chromia glared at him, almost daring him to say otherwise.

"I'd say what you are feeling is normal, for an attracted femme." Strongarm's face went pale blue, for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"I'd say he's interested in you too though." Chromia's comment made Steeljaw's cheeks turn pale blue as well.

"Does this mean yous ain't so immune to femme charm after all?" Thunderhoof asked with a knowing smirk. Steeljaw decided it would be better not to answer that one. He had, unbeknownst to him, slid his tail around Strongarm; it looked almost like he was cuddling her with it.

"We'll leave you two alone I think." Knock Out smirked, hoping that the others didn't notice him sliding his arm around Arcee.

:: You enjoy yourself Strongarm. If you want to spend your night out with Steeljaw, go ahead. :: Arcee commed Strongarm. She then noticed the arm around her and the tail around Strongarm. _I don't think anyone has realised that there is another couple standing here, and I'm not going to tell them…_

XxX

 **Later on…**

"Come on. Time to go." Moonracer decided since she was probably the least drunk out of the group, except Strongarm of course, she should play mother.

"Hey, why?" Chromia was doing what she usually did while drunk; cling to the biggest mech she could find. Thunderhoof didn't seem to mind.

"Because it's getting late, and it's not like we all don't have work in the morning." Arcee told them. This caused a few more whines, but they did start to meander towards the door.

"Right then, see you gals some other time?" Clampdown silently hoped so. He'd silently reminded himself that he _had_ to send those pictures he took to the rest of them, including Underbite, in the morning.

"Guess so, I enjoyed being around you." Moonracer knelt down and hugged him.

"I suppose we could." Starscream grumbled; he definitely hoped it wasn't too soon, he wanted some of them to forget about what exactly he'd done that night!

"I look forward to it!" Knock Out sounded a little too eager. While all that was going on, Strongarm had cuddled into Steeljaw for a few nanokliks, before letting go.

"Hey, you heard what they said. We _will_ meet up again. And I wouldn't be opposing any kind of affection you decide to give me, Strongarm." Steeljaw lightly rubbed the back of her legs with his tail. This time though, she didn't grab it. She ran one of her hands up his back in retaliation.

"Come on you two." Moonracer called to them. Steeljaw walked off towards where the rest of his group were heading, and Strongarm headed off behind the rest of her group.

"I think those two are cute together." Firestar drunkenly told them all. She would deny saying that in the morning.

 **The next morning…**

Strongarm woke up at the usual time, to an alarm going off. She knocked it off and found she had a com message that she hadn't picked up. She looked at it and saw it was from Arcee.

:: Moonracer sent these pictures around this morning. I figured you might want to see them as well. :: Strongarm then saw about 5, or it looked like 5 anyway, pictures attached to the com. She looked at the first one and sniggered. She hoped he forgot about that, so she or one of the other femmes could show him to remind him. In this picture, Starscream had both his arms around Steeljaw, in a clasping motion. Steeljaw was glaring at him, as if to tell him to get off.

She then looked at the next picture and pondered whether they knew. In this picture, Arcee and Knock Out had their lips locked together, in what looked like a passionate kiss. She suspected those two might be an actual couple; instead of just doing that because they were drunk.

The third picture made her giggle; she had hoped that she wasn't the only one that had kissed one of the mechs they'd met last night! Chromia had her lips against Thunderhoof's and both of them had a slight blue tinge to their cheeks. Strongarm had a feeling they wouldn't even remember doing that!

The fourth one made her gasp; she didn't know they'd snapped it! This one was of her and Steeljaw passionately kissing each other. She touched her hand to her lips without realising, thinking back to how good that felt.

She flicked along the pictures and saw there were 3 more. She sighed, before opening up the fifth one. This one made her laugh. _They weren't kidding were they!_ In this picture, Knock Out was trying to kiss Firestar; much to both her and Arcee's annoyance!

The second to last one confused her a little, she couldn't remember that happening. Steeljaw was stood with his head pointing up to the ceiling, looking like he was howling. Clampdown had one of his claws looking like it was going to snap shut on Steeljaw's tail. Thunderhoof and the large purple mech, Underbite she thought he was called, were laughing at the shenanigans. All four of them had a slight blue flush to their cheeks. She couldn't remember seeing any of Steeljaw's friends having that on their cheeks.

The last one she was trying to remember as well. Moonracer was the only one from the group who _wasn't_ in that picture. _She must have been taking it…_ Strongarm thought. _Must have requested a group pic…_ Strongarm saw Firestar and Chromia on the left of the picture; each kissing Starscream, one on each cheek. Judging by his shocked expression; he hadn't been expecting that! Next to them, Thunderhoof was knelt down beside Clampdown, running a fist across the top of Clampdown's head. Clampdown didn't seem to like it. Next to them, Arcee and Knock Out were kissing… She noticed that he had a pale blue flush on his cheeks; probably so he could try and convince everyone that he did it because he was drunk. Strongarm knew otherwise. She and Steeljaw were stood on the right of the picture. He had his arms, and tail she couldn't help noticing, around her. In the picture though, she didn't seem to mind; as she had her arms around him too!

Now finished looking at the pictures she'd been sent, she decided to contact Arcee.

:: Yes? ::

:: Thanks for sending me the pictures of last night, Arcee. ::

:: Your welcome, Strongarm. I take it you had fun? ::

:: You know, before I went out with you lot; I didn't think I would. Whilst there though… ::

:: That didn't have anything to do with the hot wolf you snagged by the tail did it? :: Strongarm blushed; but then decided to answer in kind.

:: Like you can talk! You and Knock Out must have kissed at least twice as many times as me and Steeljaw did! ::

:: Ah, but I've been partners with Knocks for a while. You met Steeljaw last night. :: Strongarm caught on to one bit of that more than she should.

:: Partners? :: Arcee was sure she heard a smug tone in Strongarm's voice.

:: Yes. In _every_ sense of the word, though the romantic one didn't happen for a while. :: Arcee's comment was met with a stunned silence.

:: Who do you think sits through meetings with me? :: Strongarm then realised why they'd gotten close.

:: Guess you were right Arcee, I did need a little downtime… :: Arcee smiled at this comment.

:: I'd better let you go; I'm sure you have a job to get to, I know I have! :: Strongarm closed off the connection and began to get herself sorted for work. Night out last night or not, she still had a job to get to.

 **AN: I think that should do… This is really long! The joke about 'femme's night out' is a joke between me and my friends. (One of my male friends hadn't been invited to one of my female friend's party, but another one had and his way of joking about why was to say it was a 'girls night out'!) And Swerve's is the club (not a bar in this one!) because I like MtMtE. And why Starscream was with Filch is because they are both flyers and I'd imagine she liked his shiny finish! And I imagine that you all now have the funny image in your head of Underbite dancing! Yes, the Bounty Hunters that Fracture is with are Drift and TFA Lockdown. Flamewar was the femme that was with Fracture, just to clear that up (her form is based on the TFP toy of her), and they were together because both she and Fracture are motorcycles! And, in case you were wondering about the pairings… I ship Strongarm with Steeljaw, Starscream with Airachnid, Knock Out with Arcee and Starscream with Elita One (in G1 verse anyway…). The song lyrics are from Voulez-Vous by Abba (although the A*Teens version is the one I'd imagine being played in clubs…) I'm sure you've heard enough of my prattle… hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
